


solace

by niconicono



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, Late night cuddles, M/M, Nightmares, theyre just really in love ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niconicono/pseuds/niconicono
Summary: simon has a nightmare and bram comforts him.





	solace

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably really shitty but its 2 am and i get emotional at 2 am so things like this happen as a result of my sleep deprived, overdramatic bi ass that has a very profound love for this book and movie 
> 
> this is also more movie based because i havent read the book in ages and had to order a copy for myself online rather than buying it in a bookstore because they changed the cover and i wanted a copy with the old cover

_"Blue...?" Simon murmured softly, his eyes fixed on the boy in front of him. "Is it really you?"_  
  
_The boy before him stepped closer, his hand reaching out towards Simon. "Jacques." He said simply. Simon stepped closer as well._  
  
_Then Blue's hand dropped. He backed away from Simon. His face had become distorted, and Simon couldn't make out any particular features._  
  
_"Blue...?" Simon questioned, trying to step closer, but he seemed to be rooted to the spot. The other didn't answer, he only continued to move away. Simon tried to speak, to call after him, to tell him to come back, but he couldn't. His voice was gone._  
  
_Why was he leaving? Was Simon not who Blue had hoped him to be? Was he not good enough? "Blue.." He managed, but the other boy just turned his back and kept walking. "Please, don't go..." He whispered, his voice rough as if he hadn't spoken in a long time._  
  
_He wanted to go after Blue, to follow him, to find out who he was, to get him to come back. But Simon couldn't move an inch, no matter how hard he tried. "Blue, please..!" He called after the other's retreating form. He could hear the desperation rising in his voice, but he couldn't bring himself to care._  
  
_"Blue..." Was all he could get out now, all of his energy suddenly gone. Blue disappeared from his field of vision, which soon went black. Everything felt oddly calm for a moment before Simon felt himself falling. Plummeting down, away from Blue, away from the safety and comfort of the ground. All he could think about was Blue._  
   
\---  
   
Simon sat up quickly, his hand outstretched into the dark. A soft noise of fear left his lips before he realized where he was, and his hand came back to cover his mouth. A soft sob wrenched its way from his throat, and he squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth in an attempt to stop it.  
   
He could feel Bram's warmth next to him in the bed, and didn't want to wake him up. Simon dragged his hand through his hair, trying to take in a proper breath. Trying to be quiet didn't exactly work, though, as another sob erupted from the back of his throat. Bram shifted beside him, and Simon flinched a little as his half-asleep voice cut through the silence of the room.  
   
"Si...?" He mumbled, propping himself up one elbow and rubbing at his eyes with his free hand. "Why're you up?" He sat up fully when he heard another sob from Simon, scooting towards his boyfriend.  
   
He rested a hand on Simon's shoulder, and Simon turned around and all but melted against Bram's chest. He wrapped his arms around the other's torso tightly, as if he would disappear or leave like dream Blue had done.  
   
Bram didn't say anything, just wrapped his arms around Simon tightly. This was the first time he'd ever seen Simon cry, really cry, and he immediately decided it wasn't something he wanted to see again. Simon was always so cheerful, it was weird to see him like this and Bram didn't like it one bit. He ran his hands through Simon's hair with one hand, and rubbed his back with the other, whispering quiet, comforting words in his ear. "Its alright, you're alright, you're safe..." He murmured as Simon cried.  
   
As soon as Simon's sobs died down, and he was able to form coherent sentences again, the first thing he said to Bram was a soft, "Sorry..." He didn't make any move to pull away from Bram's chest, only pressed closer, moving his legs so their position was more comfortable.  
   
Bram carded his hand through Simon's soft hair for a moment before answering, "You don't have anything to apologize for. But I would like to know what scared you so badly, if you don't mind talking about it." He said, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to the top of Simon's head.  
   
Simon nodded, pulling back so he could see Bram's face. The hand that had been tangled in his hair trailed down his arm, and Bram laced their fingers together, holding Simon's hands tightly. "I was dreaming about when we met. But it was... Different. It was completely dark, and I was alone, but suddenly you were walking towards me out of nowhere. At first, it seemed like you were coming towards me, but then you turned around and started to walk away. Something was keeping me from following you, calling out for you, and when I could it was too late, and then suddenly I was falling, and-" He realized he had begun to ramble and cut himself off before he continued again. "I just... I know you would never leave like that, but something deep down keeps reminding me of how it felt when my emails stopped going through to you. I was terrified. I thought that Martin posting our emails was the last straw, that I'd finally gone and scared you off and managed to lose you forever." His breath hitched and he cast his eyes downward, and Bram squeezed his hands tightly.  
   
"Hey, look at me." He began, raising one hand to tap at Simon's chin lightly. When Simon raised his eyes and met his gaze, he continued. "I can't tell you how sorry I am for doing that to you, SI. I... When I saw the post Martin made, I panicked. I did what I thought I needed to do. Which was an incredibly stupid and absolutely terrible decision, really." Simon laughed a little at that, and Bram smiled. That was more like the Simon he was used to. A happy Simon was a good Simon. "Really, though. And I'm sorry it took me so long to come and meet you. I spent much more time than I should have trying to muster up enough courage to come. And god, am I glad I did. I love you more than I could ever put into words, Simon."  
   
They both got a little choked up at Bram's words, so they didn't say anything more. Simon leaned against Bram, and they stayed sitting up for a little while longer before lying back down. Bram reached for the blankets that had slipped down when they had both sat up, and pulled them over their shoulders. They lay facing each other, their fingers twisted together, their knees bumping together occasionally, their noses almost touching.  
   
"I love you, too." Simon murmured, and Bram leaned in to press a gentle kiss to his lips. Simon cuddled closer, his nose bumping against Bram's collarbone, and Bram's arms tightened around his waist.

"You know I'd never leave you like that, right?" Bram asked softly, pressing his face into Simon's hair.  
   
"Of course I do." Simon answered, his arm sliding around Bram to pull him closer, if that was even possible. "I love you," He repeated, and Bram could feel his lips curling into a little smile against his neck.

"I love you too." Bram echoed, kissing the top of Simon's head once more. "Now go to sleep, its late and I know you're exhausted." Simon made a quiet noise of affirmation in response, and closed his eyes, letting himself drift off, engulfed in Bram's warm and safe embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> wow im sorry that was probably awful but thank you so much for reading and i hope you liked it enough to leave kudos and maybe a comment?


End file.
